doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon (1973 anime)
:This article is for the Nippon TV anime series from 1973. :For the long-running TV Asahi anime series from 1979, go to Doraemon (1979 anime) :For the 2005 anime series see Doraemon (2005 anime) :For the character see Doraemon ---- TMS Entertainment produced Doraemon anime series was a brief and unsuccessful attempt at adapting the original manga series into anime. It was launched in 1973 on the Nippon TV network, and only lasted 6 months and ended with an episode named さようならドラえもん. After it was cancelled, Doraemon remained exclusively as a manga until 1979 when TV Asahi produced and broadcasted a much more successful anime adaptation, which still has new episodes being made for it. It's worth noting that the character designs in this anime adaptation appear more stylized than the character designs used in the TV Asahi anime adaption, which were more true to the original manga. It also used a different theme tune, which was possibly influenced partly by the theme tune and music to the original Pink Panther cartoons. Episodes Core plot See the "Core plot" section in Doraemon (manga) Cancellation The show was cancelled because it had very low ratings and that the series was never really popular with neither general viewers or fans of the original manga. Apparently, according to a YouTube member who commented on a rare Doraemon clip from 1973, the creative duo behind the original manga, under the pen name Fujiko F. Fujio, complained about the series while it was still on the air, another possible reason why it was cancelled. Rarity It's very rare now to find anything involving the show now other than it existed. It was produced by Nippon Television, it was on TV for only 6 months and it was very unsuccessful. Nearly all the footage involving the series also was destroyed by an accidental fire sometime after the show was cancelled.However,promos for the show still exists,and could be found online. Internet critique On internet video site YouTube, in the comments to a video clip featuring very rare footage of the series, many fans who are old enough to remember the show being on air or just happen to know the show well, talked about the show's many flaws which might be possible reasons to why the show was never successful. One person said that the series emphasized on humor or "gag sense" way more than it needed and several other people said that the character design for Doraemon was too "plump" for the character (another noticeable change in character design in this anime series was the whiskers being longer, stretching out out towards the sides of his face). Opening sequence The opening title sequence, Boku no Doraemon to the series is worth noting as it's one of the only surviving pieces of footage of this series that wasn't destroyed by the fire that destroyed nearly all footage of this show, being uploaded onto YouTube in February 2006. However its not available due to a copyright infringement claim. But recently, as of 2013, the opening has been re-uploaded and has not been removed since. The opening sequence features Doraemon traveling back in time and coming out through Nobita's desk, then to go around Nobita's town with many stunned citizens and animals staring at him as he goes by. It ends with Doraemon placing Gian, who was chasing Nobita around with a baseball bat, on top of a really tall pillar with a gadget he pulled out of his four-dimensional pocket when he then gets completely distracted after running off, panicking from seeing a mouse (which was on a string that was held up by Suneo), which he then walks up a tall building and clings onto a clock, making the hand on the clock sway around as he holds on, with Doraemon still panicking as the opening sequence ends. Voice Actors *'Kosei Tomita and Masako Nozawa' - Doraemon *'Yoshiko Ōta '- Nobita Nobi (Would voice Jaiko and Sewashi in the 1979 series) *'Masako Ebisu' - Shizuka *[[Kaneta Kimotsuki|'Kaneta Kimotsuki']] - Gian (Would voice Suneo in the 1979 series) *'Shun Yashiro '- Suneo *'Noriko Ohara '- Nobita's Mom (Would voice Nobita in the 1979 series) *'Kazue Takahashi '- Nobita's Dad *'Keiko Yamamoto' - Sewashi *'Kato Haruyo '- Nobita's Teacher (He's one of the few voice actors that would reprise his role in the 1979 series) Many of these voice actors would also participate in the 1979 series, but with their roles changed, as depicted above. Others like Tomita, Nozawa, etc. would also participate in some of the Doraemon movies as minor characters. Surviving Audio/Images According to the Japanese Wikipedia, there is a list of the surviving episodes, either in audio or moving picture. The translation is from Google Translate, meaning this is a rough translation of what the episodes translate to and what remains. *Rush film without sound credit, those of ※ Shimosaki keep it there voice credits thing IMAGICA storage Opening *2nd, 18th, those of ※ Shimosaki storage stuff IMAGICA keep it the 20th-26th Ending *Pilot film Shimosaki storage - (Rush film without sound ※) *"Maki Defeat the Bully" (Rush film without ※ voice) Episode 7 - Shimosaki storage *"Maki is also weak in cat rat" Episode 8 (Rush film without sound ※) - Shimosaki storage *Shimosaki storage - "Maki flattering mirror" Episode 9 *Shimosaki storage - "Maki wish star shooting star" Episode 20 *"Men winding to compete on power" Episode 24 - Storage Shimosaki *Storage · IMAGICA Shimosaki - "Maki Let's go to the sea in the submarine," the 35th episode *Shimosaki · IMAGICA storage - "Hara Maki clock crazy" 36th Episode *IMAGICA storage - "Maki cooler parasol" Episode 39 *IMAGICA storage - "Maki diary at any time," the 40th episode *IMAGICA storage - "winding homework ghost is out" on episode 41 *Shimosaki · IMAGICA storage - "Maki weather box" Episode 42 *IMAGICA storage - "winding of the Kiyoki one vote for me" on episode 43 *IMAGICA storage - "Maki cartoonist discipling" 44th Episode *IMAGICA storage - "winding of a nice girlfriend," the 45th episode *IMAGICA storage - "Maki fuss flowery" Episode 46 *IMAGICA storage - "winding of crayon-like" 47th Episode *IMAGICA storage - "winding birthday Shizuka" 48th episode *IMAGICA storage - "Maki want to be an astronaut," the 49th episode *IMAGICA storage - "Maki Lost disconcerted firestorm" the 50th episode *IMAGICA storage - "Maki Nendoron firestorm" on episode 51 *The last episode of Doraemon winding goodbye IMAGICA storage zh-tw:日本電視台版哆啦A夢動畫 es:Doraemon (anime de 1973) Category:Anime